Buried Memories
by The Next Marauder
Summary: She left without a reason, at least for him. But why is she back after all these years? And what secret is she hiding that could change Jack's life forever? JMxOC Rated for slight adult themes.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mercer brothers (And that REALLY makes me sad) or Evelyn.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to all of my reads. See the author note to see why.

**A/N:** You hate me. You hate me because i'm a bitch. A bitch who doesn't keep her promises! To my faithful readers; don't kill me. Blame my boss. I've been working like everyday, and it's not fair. But. I'm going tho Thailnad tomorrow, so even though I won't be able to update, being near the ocean helps me write. Ok, please continue. I hope you like it! This is a completely different style to my usual writing...

* * *

It hadn't been the best goodbye, I'd admit that. He deserved more. I know he did. And for that I was truly sorry. But I couldn't have told him. He wouldn't have known what to do. Heck, I barely knew. Some days I didn't even know how I'd survived.

The snow lined streets looked exactly like they used to when I was younger. Coming back brought all sorts of memories back; good and bad.

I paused for thought as I waited for a traffic light to change colour. What would he say? Would he get mad? Was he still mad? I had a terrible feeling in my gut, and it scared the hell out of me.

Evelyn had kept my secret; I knew she'd never tell him. I knew she expected me to, but he was so care free and I didn't want to destroy that. He was a free spirit.

But it wasn't like I had a choice. I had to come back, I had nothing else to look for, no where else to go. I smiled as I passed the hockey rink and saw a new generation of guys and girls battling it out. God I missed that so much.

I knew the way by heart. Five minutes by car, around twenty on foot. Bobby usually drove us. He did that day.

I had to confess to myself that I was terrified. I didn't know what would happen and I didn't know how they'd feel, considering I'd left so suddenly. The argument was still fresh in my mind.

"_I'm 19! You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted across the room._

"_You can't just run away from everything!" he yelled. "You always push it away or run from it! Why can't you see you can't run away from this?!"_

"_You don't even know what's going on!" I shouted, throwing a few more things into my suitcase._

"_Then tell me! Why can't you tell me? What could be so bad?"_

_I turned away; I didn't want to let him see my tears. I couldn't have told him anyway. He had no idea what could be so bad._

My stomach gave a threatening lurch and I had a huge urge to turn around. I had no idea if I was doing the right thing. I never knew, I could never make a decision. Maybe if I had of told him three years ago it would have been different. Maybe things would have been ok, and no one would have got hurt.

There was no point in wondering now. What's done is done. That's what Evelyn always said. I looked in the rear view mirror, checking the back seat. Everything was ok. No more dramas.

I turned the corner and saw the best sight I'd seen in a long time. The house. The one I'd grown up loving, spending more time in it than any other place, including school and the hockey rink… put together.

Cars. There were two cars. He wasn't there. Yet. I slowly pulled into the driveway and got out. I looked up at the house, it was exactly the same. A few more plants out the front, but the usual organised mess of shoes and hockey boots at the front door remained. I wrapped my arms around me, holding my coat close to myself to stop the cold winter chill.

I walked up the front steps and with a shaking hand I knocked on the door. No going back now. It took a few moments, but the door was finally opened and I looked up into the face of someone I hadn't seen in years. I braved a smile.

"I don't believe it," he muttered, looking at me. Suddenly he lunged forward and wrapped me up in a tight hug. I flung my arms around his neck and couldn't help the tears of happiness that ran down my face.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I missed you so much, Bobby."

"I've missed you too!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for years!" We broke apart and we were both wearing big smiles.

"God it's so good to see you," I said, wiping my eyes with a gloved hand. There was the sound of footsteps and another face appeared at the door.

"Charlotte!" Evelyn exclaimed and I was wrapped up in another hug, just as warm as the first. She let go and put a hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes. "How have you been?"

"I've been ok," I said, still smiling. "We've been ok."

I ignored Bobby's puzzled frown and so did Evelyn. "Is he in the car?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I said. "He fell asleep finally about an hour and a half ago."

We went down the steps and left a more puzzled Bobby at the front door. I opened the back and smiled as Evelyn exclaimed in delight. "He looks just like him," she said in wonder, and I had to agree. I smiled down as he opened his eyes and yawned. He did look so much like his father.

She leaned in and picked him out of his booster seat. "Hello Jamie," she said with a smile.

"Hello," he said quietly back and looked over at me. I smiled at him, assuring him that everything was ok. He was rather shy at times.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," said a voice behind us. "Both of you." I smiled and held my hands out to take Jamie. Evelyn gave him to me and I turned around to face Bobby.

"Jamie, meet Uncle Bobby," I said with a smile. Bobby had a look of almost shock for a moment, but he recovered his dignity and smiled.

"Hello," Jamie said with a small, shy smile.

"Hello," said Bobby with almost the same smile.

"Come on then, let's move inside where it's warmer," Evelyn said, and we happily obliged.

Stepping inside the house was just like stepping back in my memories; nothing had been changed. "It looks exactly the same," I breathed.

"Mummy," asked Jamie, tugging at my hand. "Is this where you used to live?"

I smiled and bent down to his height. "Yeah, this is where I used to live," I said with a smile.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Evelyn asked.

"Please," I said. "I'm so hungry."

I sat Jamie down at the table and took a seat next to him. Bobby sat across from me in his usual spot and gave me a surveying look. "You two still have a lot of explaining to do," he said. "Like where have you been all this time? And why did you leave? And is it just my imagination or does Jamie look like…" he trailed off. I think he wanted me to say no. I wish it was no. It would have made things so much easier.

"Yeah," I said with a small nod. "He does." I looked over to Jamie who was yawning on his chair, almost ready to fall asleep again. "And, yes, before you ask the whole story does revolve around that answer. Jamie does look like Jack."

* * *

**A/N:** Shock! Horror! Now who saw _that_ coming? I'm guessing everyone, since i'm a bit obvious. Now this story is a spin off of another story that I've written called A Heart Divided. That was based on Charlie and the Mercer brothers when they were younger, and no, i don't thik i'll ever post it. Only three people have ever read it...

But since i've done that, i'll give you a run down on the characters (even if you already know them...)

Charlotte 'Charlie' King:Story set in her POV. Charlie's best friends are the Mercer brothers and she spent her entire childhood with them. Around the age of 16 she realised that she was in love with Jack, as much as she tried to fight it. She left Detriot when she was 19 when she found out that she was pregnant with Jack's son. Is currently 22 and has a cookie obsession.

Jamie King: Charlie's son. Jamie is three years old, doesn't really know what's going on. I guess he thought he was just going on a holiday . P

Jack Mercer: The youngest Mercer brother (and _the_ most adoreable!), fell in love with Charlie. Does not have any idea about Jamie or why Charlie left. Is persuing a career in music (Becuase he's just so totaly awsome, lol). Is currently 22 as well.

Bobby Mercer: Mercer all the way. Is Charlie's rock, and is probably the most supportive (when he wants to be). Had no idea what was going on untill a few minutes ago.

Evelyn Mercer: Mother of the Mercers. She knew exactly what was going on, but left it up to Charlie to tell Jack.

Angel Mercer: In the city, has absolutley no idea what is going on.

Jerry Mercer: Lives a few minutes away with wife Camille and daughters Daniella and Amelia. Also has no idea what is going on.


End file.
